Perfect Situation: Continued
by backstagespotlight
Summary: To fully understand this you should read stargirlsidle's story Perfect Situation. She has given me permission to continue it. Each chapter is an independent story. G&S are married and pregnant. The first to find them gets to name the baby. GSR
1. Mariah Joy Grissom

_AN: This is kinda unrealistic, but I had to get it out of my system... This came from a statement from the original story that at the rate the others were noticing clues, Sara could give birth in the middle of the lab and the others wouldn't notice... For my sake, please suspend reality for a few minutes._

Sara leaned over the hood of the car, on hand reaching, the other bracing herself so her expanding abdomen didn't interfere. Suddenly she felt her stomach tighten, and the pain caused her to gasp.

"You okay, Sar?" Nick asked, looking up from his position in the backseat. Sara nodded, waiting for the pain to pass. Nick looked unconvinced but accepted her answer without further comment. They finished processing the car and moved to take the collected evidence to other places in the lab.

"Catherine, have you seen Grissom?" Sara asked, poking her head into the co-supervisor's office.

"I think he's out on a case, why?" she asked. Sara tried to shrug her shoulders, but at that moment another contraction hit and all she stiffened against the pain.

"No reason," she managed to say through clenched teeth.

"You okay?" Catherine asked. The pain passed and Sara was able to nod.

"Just a bit of nausea," she lied, "Must be something I ate. If you hear from Griss tell him to find me." Sara turned and left the office.

* * *

Sara continued running the lab tests she'd been assigned. The contractions were becoming stronger and more frequent. Suddenly she felt a rush of fluid and an extremely strong contraction. Her water had broken. She leapt up from the lab stool she was sitting on and hurriedly buttoned her coat to hide the offending dark spot on her pants. She walked to Grissom's office and lay down on the couch. Within twenty minutes the contractions increased to being every two minutes. Sara began to panic. She fished her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Grissom's number. 

"Grissom," he picked up.

"Gil, it's happening," she said.

"Sara?" he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that one thing we joked about is actually happening," she grunted back through the pain.

"Really? How far?" he asked.

"Two minutes."

"Sara, um, I'm coming right now. I'm going to call Doc and have him touch base with you. Hang in there, Sara." He hung up the phone. Sara endured three more contractions before Doc Robbins came barreling into the room.

"Gil called and said you needed me," he said. Taking in her pained expression and her swollen form lying on the couch he was rendered speechless.

"Contractions are two minutes apart," Sara bit out, "My water broke thirty minutes ago."

Robbins pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and crossed to Sara's side. He did a quick pelvic exam.

"You're at ten. How long have you been having contractions?" he asked, looking around for anything he could use to prep the room.

"All shift, they weren't interfering with my work. No one really noticed anything." Sara chuckled to herself.

"You and Grissom got a name picked out?" Robbins asked.

"That honor goes to you," Sara said, "Gil and I made a deal that the first person to find out got to name her." As Robbins chuckled about this, Grissom slipped into the room. He practically ran to the couch where he knelt beside Sara and gently ran his hand across her forehead and down her cheek. She smiled up at him briefly.

"Griss, we're going to need the suitcase we have here," Sara said. Grissom nodded and rose. He walked to a cabinet on the far side of the room and retrieving the item. He opened it and found two receiving blankets. He handed one to Robbins who spread it out on Sara's chest. Grissom placed the other blanket, a beautiful pure white with pink ribbon and tiny, hand-stitched rose buds, on his desk.

"Alright Sara, get ready to push," Doc said, "with the next contraction." Sara did as she was told and, after only half an hour of pushing, a beautiful baby girl made her entrance into the world. Immediately, her piercing cries echoed through the lab, but both Sara and Grissom were too ecstatic to care who found out at this point. While Sara gave a final push to deliver the placenta, Grissom cut the cord and used a third blanket pulled from the suitcase to rub her down. He then laid her gently on Sara's chest. He swaddled her in the pale pink blanket and her cries began to fade.

"Hey there, ladybug," Sara whispered. She smiled up at Grissom and noticed tears in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered, trailing a finger down his daughter's cheek.

"Mariah Joy," Doc Robbins said, "If the offer still stands, that is." The new parents looked up at him then studied their daughter.

"Mariah meaning 'sea of bitterness'," Grissom said, warily.

"Followed by Joy," Robbins defended, "Just like the two of you. The three of you."

"Hey, Mariah," Sara cooed. She moved her aching body to more of a sitting position and cradled her daughter closer.

"If I can take her for just a few minutes I'll get length and weight measurements for the birth certificate," Robbins said after cleaning up. Sara reluctantly passed Mariah to Gil who walked with Dr. Robbins to the morgue. The cold metal of the scale woke the infant and she began to wail. Grissom wrapped the blanket snuggly around her, whispering consolingly. She quieted some, but still whimpered a little. As they headed back to his office, they ran into Catherine. By this time, little Mariah was sleeping peacefully in her father's arms, worn out.

"Did Sara find you, Grissom?" she asked, not initially phased by the sight of the pink bundle in his arms.

"Yes, I have seen her. She's just fine."

"Good. Who's the little one?" she asked. Grissom adjusted Mariah a little bit and smiled.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself, Cath," was all he said. He walked away, slipping back into his office.

He smiled at the sight which greeted him when he stepped into the office. Sara lay, still slightly sitting up, sound asleep on his couch. He walked over and settled onto the couch behind her, shifting her so her head rested on his shoulder. Grissom took a long moment to study his two girls and smiled. Never before had he felt as content as he did in that moment. There was a gentle knock at the door.

"It's open," he called. The door drifted open to reveal a very shocked graveyard crew. They took in Sara's now loose fitting coveralls, and her position against Grissom's chest.

"Come in," he said.

"Gil," Catherine, "explain. NOW."

"Catherine, please. I'd prefer we didn't wake up my daughter. Or my wife."


	2. Sadie Grace Grissom

AN: Here's How this story is going to work... Each chapter is an individual story showing a distinct way that a distinct CSI discovers that Sara is pregnant. I may at some point choose my favorite scenario and run with it, but at this point I just want to write the main stories.

This scene would not leave me alone until I wrote it. I think I like it more than the first part.

* * *

Greg screwed up his face at the sight and smell of the gym bag lying on the ground in the desert. Sara caught a whiff as well and struggled to keep down her lunch. Greg slowly made his way down the steep embankment to where the bag was nestled among some bushes. 

"Judging by the smell I'd say three-month decomp," he called back, "Wouldn't you?" Sara nodded.

"We don't want to open that here," she called down, fighting the wind. Greg signaled that he understood and meticulously processed the scene. Technically he was doing this case solo, working his way out of CSI level two status. Sara, at nearly seven months pregnant, was glad that she didn't have to wiggle into a safety harness or get any closer to the dead body than she was at that point. She spent the hours pacing the top of the canyon, photographing footprints and scuff marks, none of which looked promising. Finally, Greg gave the call that he was ready to be hauled up. He gently placed the bag on higher ground, then pulled himself up after. Straightening, he grabbed the bag and started for the car. As he walked, his foot hit a patch of loose gravel and he fell, losing his grip on the body. The bag hit Sara square in the chest, the strained seams ripped open and a thick layer of human soup covered Sara. She immediately emptied the contents of her stomach, trying not to let her vomit mix with the evidence.

"Sara, are you-"

"Zip it, Greg," she bit back. She stood, stunned, trying to collect her thoughts. She didn't notice the fact that her soaked coveralls clung to her form, emphasizing each curve of her very pregnant figure. Greg just stared.

"Sara… baby…Since when? Who?" he sputtered. Sara just shot him a death glare.

"If you are extremely lucky, Greg," she said, "There may be an extra set of coveralls in the Denali." When Greg didn't move, Sara glared at him, "Go," The ex-lab rat scurried toward the Denali with record breaking speed and agility.

"There's only Grissom's coveralls in here," he called back. Sara practically growled.

"Gregory Sanders, look at me and tell me whether or not you think I could even think of fitting in my own coveralls anymore."

"I know, but Sara, really, _Grissom's_ coveralls? Nick's would be a better fit," he said, crossing back with the article of clothing. Sara rolled her eyes at him and stripped off her soiled coveralls, depositing them in an evidence bag. She looked down at her ruined blouse and slacks with disdain. Employing a technique learned from Sofia, she zipped up the clean coveralls and them maneuvered her way out of the clothes she wore underneath.

"The problem with borrowing Nick's coveralls is that, then, Nick would have to know about the baby. As Grissom, you and I are the only ones who currently know, and as that's how we plan to keep things, I'll have to make due with Gil's coveralls a while longer." She finished changing, then practically dragged Greg to the SUV. She hopped into the driver's seat and they headed back toward Vegas. Greg was still reeling from the shock.

"How far?" he asked.

"Six and a half months, closer to seven really," she said, "It's a little girl, and as the honor of having figured this out first, you get to choose her name."

"Wow," was all that Greg could manage to say.

* * *

Three months later Greg was on a scene with Nick and Catherine when his cell phone rang. He took one look at the number and let out an excited whoop. He pulled open the phone.

"Is she here?" he asked excitedly. His smile grew, then a mischievous look entered his eye.

"I have to see her first, to make sure it fits. Maybe I can get Nick to drive me in. How's Mom doing?" Greg listened for a moment longer, then hung up the phone. Taking in the questioning looks he was getting from his co-workers, Greg shrugged.

"My sister," he said. They continued processing, but when the chance came to interview the rape victim at Desert Palm, Greg jumped at the opportunity. After the interview he asked Catherine to come with him to visit a friend. She agreed and he stepped aside to make a phone call. Returning, he led her to the elevator, which they rode to the maternity floor.

"Wait here while I go find her," Greg ordered. Catherine did as she was told. Greg ducked into a room on the left side of the hallway and emerged a few minutes later, waving Catherine over. The sight she saw when she entered the room blew her away. Sara lay on the bed, with Grissom by her side. The star of the show lay cradled in Greg's arms.

"Catherine, meet my new niece, Sadie Grace Grissom."

* * *

What do you think? I really want to know, so drop me a line. 


	3. Ava Chloe Grissom

This one had a plan that got totally lost in the shuffle. It is much more serious than the others have been, but it seems to fit with Warrick's character. Don't worry, Nick is next and he is going to be a really fun one!

ENJOY!

* * *

"Do you want to go grab a drink or something?" Warrick Brown asked as he and Sara drove back from their crime scene. Sara didn't answer, her eyes staring blankly out the window while her left hand gently caressed her abdomen. 

"How could someone do that to their baby, Warrick?" she whispered sadly, "You would have to be inhuman to nurture that life and then throw him out with the garbage as though he didn't matter." Warrick looked over and thought he saw tears gathering behind Sara's dark eyes. His eyes flitted between the road and Sara, becoming increasingly concerned.

They got back to the lab in good time, and Warrick threw the Denali into park and climbed out. For a moment he thought Sara wasn't going to follow, but she pulled herself from the car. She was silent as they entered the lab, not even making a sound as she ducked her head into Grissom's office. Finding him out, she walked with Warrick to the break room. She sat down on the couch and brought her knees up to her chest, well, as close as they would come to her chest. It was then that Warrick noticed her expanded figure and the way she kept running her hand over it, as if to reassure herself of something.

"Sara?" he asked gently, "Are you alright?" She nodded, an angry glint in her eyes. Warrick saw her death glare and felt sorry for anyone who dared to cross her in the next few days. There was a rustling noise at the door. Warrick looked up to see Grissom standing in the doorway, his eyes filled with shock and concern.

"What happened?" the supervisor asked, crossing over to sit in a chair across from Sara. His eyes searched theirs, first Sara's then Warrick's.

"Our DB was an infant in a garbage dumpster," Warrick said. Grissom's face immediately twisted into an expression of pain and guilt. He reached out and grabbed Sara's hand, holding it tightly. She gave a small sob and looked up into Grissom's eyes. Her tears were reflected in his eyes as he tentatively tugged her hand to bring her closer. She stood on trembling legs and Grissom wrapped her in his arms, cradling her head against his shoulder. Warrick felt as though he was intruding on a very private moment, but couldn't pull himself away.

"What if I'm a terrible mother, Gil?" Sara sobbed, "Look at how my mother was. What if I turn out like she did?" Her body shook with sobs and Grissom pulled her close to comfort her.

"Sara, you aren't like your mother," he whispered gently. He tipped her face up so she was looking him in the eyes, "You're going to be a great mother, dear." Warrick's eyebrows shot up as Grissom's hand moved down to caress Sara's abdomen.

"We need to tell Warrick the truth," Sara whispered. Grissom nodded and turned to Warrick.

The team was stunned two months later when Sara took her leave of absence. They sat in stunned silence after Grissom made the announcement. Another month went by and one night Grissom and Sara walked into the lab hand in hand, with a baby resting on Sara's free arm. Warrick smiled widely and asked permission to take the baby, while the rest of the team sat in stunned silence. Sara passed her daughter gently to Warrick. He cradled the infant and cooed softly.

"Hey there, Ava," he whispered gently, "Are you being good for Mommy?"

"Yeah, she's amazing," Sara said, her eyes sparkling with love for the little bundle in Warrick's arms. Little Ava woke up and began to fuss. Sara took her from Warrick, checked her diaper and, finding it was wet, deftly changed it.

"And you were worried you'd be a bad mom," Warrick scoffed. Sara smiled widely, first at Warrick and then down at the baby staring up at her with huge blue eyes.

"Well, I wasn't sure I could do it, but Ava Chloe Grissom proved that I could."


	4. AnnaKate Elise Grissom

AN- So, I like this one, but I'm not super thrilled with it. The actions seem a bit too Greg to be Nick, but for some reason, this is how this story wanted to go... It is nice and fluffy though, Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

"Sidle," Sara groaned as she rolled over in bed and grabbed the phone.

"Are you Sara?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked. The stranger's voice immediately put Sara on alert.

"Who's asking?" she asked suspiciously. As she held the phone she tried to listen for recognizable background noises.

"We got a guy here who is totally sloshed and he keeps trying to call you. Rick something."

"Warrick?" she asked, not believing any of her CSI buddies could get this drunk, let alone, Warrick.

"Strong, well-built guy with a Texas accent?" the bartender asked to confirm.

"Nicky?" she asked, not quite as shocked, but still surprised. At seven and a half months pregnant, she was reaching the point where driving was difficult and Grissom was in at work.

"Do you need me to come pick him up?" she asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," the bartender gave her directions and Sara climbed out of bed and into her clothes. She grabbed her car keys and left a note in case Grissom came to check on her.

Sara pulled into the bar and parked the car. She entered the dimly lit building, choking a bit on the smoke which hung heavily in the room. She had to laugh when she saw Nicky dancing around with a shot glass in one hand and a paper napkin on the other. The bartender took one look at Sara, her swollen form a little more visible than usual under the Crime Lab sweatshirt and LVPD sweatpants and realized who she was.

"Sara?" he asked to be sure. She crossed over to the bar.

"Sara Sidle-Grissom, I work with Nick at the Vegas Crime Lab. Would there be someone who can help me get him to my car? I think he's a little over the weight limit my doctor set. My husband would not be happy with me if I went into premature labor because Nick got himself drunk. The poor guy would be on decomp duty for the next 18 years and then some," She chuckled. Just then Nick noticed Sara and ran up to her, excited. He grabbed both her hands and tried to pull her toward the dance floor.

"Come on Sara, let's dance!" he cried excitedly. He wrapped his arm around her and tried to pull her close, finding it difficult because of the baby.

"Your leave has made you lazy," he slurred, the words barely recognizable. Sara was grateful when a large man pulled Nick off of her and guided him to the car. Almost as soon as he buckled in the alcohol took over and he passed out.

--

The first thing Nick became aware of as he woke was the nauseating smell of fresh paint. He peeked open one eye and immediately shut it against the extreme brightness of midmorning sunshine reflecting off of pale blue walls.

_Where am I?_ He asked himself, feeling his head throb with each word. He racked his brain trying to remember anything about the previous night. _Night off.__Drinks.__Dancing.__Peanuts.__ Sara. Sara._ So he was at Sara's house. He tried opening his eyes again, this time ignoring the piercing pain when he did. He looked around him and tried to process the sight.

He was in what was clearly becoming the nursery and it was impressive. The room was painted to look like a meadow in spring, complete with flowers and clusters of butterflies. Though a crib lay waiting to be assembled, a bassinette stood in the corner, ready to receive its precious charge. Beside one of the room's two windows there was a rocking chair with a receiving blanket draped over the arm.

Nick heard laughter coming from outside the room and decided he felt well enough to investigate. He climbed out of the fold up cot he'd been sleeping on and left the room, following the sounds. He heard a female giggle mix with a deeper chuckle and the sound of kisses.

"Honey," he recognized Sara's voice, "We can't do this. Remember our guest." The kissing sounds only increased.

"If he doesn't know already, I'm going to consider firing him," Nick almost passed out again at the sound of that man's voice in Sara's kitchen. Deciding to enter before things got any more awkward, Nick stepped into the kitchen. Immediately, Sara jumped back, but Grissom merely pulled her back into his arms, letting his hands rest on her expanded abdomen. Nick shook his head in disbelief.

"What are you, Sara, like eight months and we didn't notice?" he asked. Faced with their inquisitive stares he explained, "I have three older sisters, all of whom are married and have at least two kids. You guys have a name picked out?" Sara and Grissom exchanged a long, meaningful glance then looked back to Nick.

"That part," Grissom said, "Is your job."

--

A very long month and a half later, Grissom, Catherine and Nick were working a crime scene when Grissom's phone rang. He took one look at the number and ran for the car. Catherine looked up at Nick with her eyebrows raised, he was pretty certain that Grissom wanted this to stay a secret, but at that moment he was too excited to care.

"I think that means little Anna-Kate Elise Grissom is ready to meet the world. I only hope it's ready for her."

* * *

AN- So, only two, (possibly three and remote possibility of four) left to go... I'll ask you, do you think that Super Dave and Hodges should each get a chance, what about Ecklie? Review and let me know! Thanks!! 


	5. Philippa Pippa Anne Grissom

AN- Sorry for the delay, I had some pretty bad writer's block... I hope you enjoy the way I switched this up a bit

* * *

"Man," Nick declared when he saw Dave Phillips, "you look like something the cat dragged in!" Dave just glared at Nick with a death glare.

"You try living with a hormonal pregnant woman on one of her bad days," he growled. Grissom shot him a sympathetic half-smile. To Dave it seemed like a smirk, and it was one more thing he didn't need that day.

"You know what Grissom? At this point I don't really care that you're just handling mid-day feedings and diaper changes. At this point, I'm just trying to get through these next two weeks." Nick stared at Grissom as though he had sprouted a second head.

"You have a kid?" Nick asked, "With whom? Why do I not know this? Better yet, why does Dave know and I don't?" Grissom shrugged.

"The case, Nick, the story can wait."

--

Later on, after all the evidence had been processed and the CSI's were waiting for DNA test results, Nick cornered Grissom in his office.

Leaning over the desk, Nick spotted a framed photo of a sleeping baby girl's face. She was clearly only a few days old, but utterly adorable at the same time. He picked up the photo frame and held it under Grissom's nose.

"Is this her?" he asked, angry and mad at himself for not noticing, "How old is she?"

"She's two weeks old. And we were planning to tell you guys."

"When? When she suddenly turns up as the new lab tech at age twelve? Or when one day you have to come in late because she has a dance recital?"

"My wife and I had talked about having the team over for a breakfast sometime next week, once we'd found a comfortable routine. To be fair Nick, we didn't tell anyone else."

"You told Dave." Nick bit out.

"No, he found out."

"How?"

"Well-"

--

_A Month Earlier_

A very pregnant Sara Sidle-Grissom walked into the Lamaze class hand in hand with her husband. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy, having officially started her leave two weeks previously, at the beginning of her eighth month. She was still shocked that none of her co-workers had noticed her expanding waistline nor frequent bathroom breaks. There had been a few questioning looks when she announced her leave, and she still expected one of the CSI's to drop in on her at any minute, but so far the little Ladybug, as she and Gil had taken to calling her, remained a nameless secret.

"Sara?" the familiar voice made her turn. She took in the stunned face of the assistant coroner.

"Hey, Dave," Sara said, awkwardly moving to sit next to Dave's wife on the floor.

"When are you due?" he asked. Grissom chose this moment to speak up.

"Two weeks. You two?" He had moved to sit behind Sara and she was now leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"We've got two months yet," Dave admitted, "Boy or girl?"

"Girl, you?"

"Little boy, James Matthew. You guys have a name picked out?" Sara and Gil exchanged a knowing glance.

"Actually," Sara said, "it's good you asked-"

--

"And so, after considering the names they liked but could never use for their own children and fit with the last name Grissom, our little one was dubbed Philippa Anne Grissom, Pippa for short."

"Pippa Grissom," Nick mused, "It's a sweet name. I'm still mad at you though. By the way, when do I get to meet your wife? Don't think I didn't realize you deliberately left her name out of your story."

"Soon enough, Nick, soon enough," Grissom answered with an enigmatic smile.

* * *

Philippa is actually the name of one of my good friends, but everyone calls her Pippa. I promise that I didn't realize until after I wrote it that having Dave Phillips name Grissom's kid Philippa might seem a bit egocentric, but I really like the name.

There will be several more, I promise!


	6. Eleanor Nora Paige Grissom

_AN- I promised __stargirlsidle__ I would get this out soon, but today was busy, full of wind, cold rain, fireworks, people and LOTS of cheese… Bonus points to anyone who can figure out where I was… (Hint: after walking by the lake shore, I saw Corbin Bleu on a parade float. I also rode the __Metra__ train for a long time to get there and the cheese is a big hint when mixed with bread dough and tomato sauce.)_

_Anyway, enjoy Catherine's discovery!_

_--_

"So, Sara," Catherine Willows said as she entered the break room, "Did you know that the graveyard shift are all going to be aunts and uncles?" Sara's brow shot up. _Did I know? _she scoffed internally. _It's my body bloating like a blimp._

"Really?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah! Dave Phillips just told me his wife is expecting a baby!" Sara smiled and rolled her eyes a little.

"So," Catherine continued, "He told me she's near the end of her fourth month. I think we need to have her shower sometime in the end of her seventh month, so three months from now and I also looked at the calendar and decided on Saturday, May 5th." Sara heard a soft chuckle behind her and turned to find Grissom. She sent him a look which said he'd be sleeping on the couch for a month if he revealed that Sara's due date was the 5th of May.

"I don't think I can make it. There's some kind of event scheduled about that time and since _someone_ roped me into it, I have to go," Sara shot a look back at Grissom who tried to look apologetic without laughing.

"Gil, I need her. You got her into this. Get her out," Catherine said.

"Sorry, Cath, even if I wanted to, it's too late now," the entomologist and the brunette CSI exchanged a secret smile, and Sara's hand fluttered to her abdomen as if by its own accord. The small movement did not go unnoticed by their co-worker, but she wasn't sure she'd actually seen what she thought she saw. When she looked a moment later the hand had moved and Catherine became convinced that she had imagined things.

"What kind of thing is it?" she asked.

"A bug thing," answered Sara, at exactly the same moment as Grissom's answer.

"A retreat." They looked at each other again and then back at Catherine.

"A bug retreat," she asked sarcastically, "You can't get out of a bug retreat?"

"Nope." Catherine rolled her eyes and sighed.

--

Over the next two months Catherine planned the shower and gently poked fun at Sara and Grissom about their bug retreat. She felt a renewal of her suspicions that something was going on when Sara was suspended from field work for a month and left on leave the month after that, but the offence leading to the suspension had been genuine and the stress Sara went on leave to avoid was real.

May 5th dawned bright and sunny, a fact which pleased Catherine to no end. They had arranged to have the shower in the outdoor courtyard of the hospital where Anna Philips worked as a nurse in the maternity ward. Catherine strode to the third floor nursing station and asked for her.

"She's just finishing her shift. She wanted to stay a little longer to care for one baby specifically. There she is!" Catherine turned to see the very pregnant nurse pushing a hospital bassinette down the hall.

"Anna!" she called out. Anna turned her head and smiled, then motioned Catherine over with her head. The criminalist strode over to join her friend, then looked down to study the infant. She was beautiful, a rosy pink color with a thatch of dark hair. Her little fingers and toes were perfect, down to her tiny fingernails.

"Isn't she incredible?" Anna whispered reverently. Catherine nodded.

"Does she have a name?"

"Not yet, she's only about 45 minutes old, but her parents had this bargin going that the first of their friends to notice that they were together, married or expecting got to name her. No one has noticed so far. They've agreed to let the nurses name her if none of their friends find out before it's time for them to go home."

While they had been talking, they had arrived at a room and stopped in the doorway. Catherine glanced up from the infant for a second, then did a double take. Sara Sidle lay sound asleep in the hospital bed, with Gil Grissom's hand wrapped in her own. Catherine stood transfixed as her supervisor gently trailed a hand through Sara's hair and down her cheek to wake her. Catherine remained silent as Gil gathered the infant from the bassinette and placed her in Sara's arms. Slowly regaining her senses, Catherine hook her head to clear the last of the cobwebs.

"Enjoying your bug retreat, Sara?" she asked. Both of her co-workers looked up at her a little sheepishly. She just smiled back at them. For a long moment no one spoke, then Catherine broke the silence.

"Alright, you two. I know that it's at least nine months, but how long?"

"Three years, we've been married for two," Sara answered, once again shocking Catherine into silence. Grissom used that opportunity to inform Catherine that, as the first to discover their relationship, she had the honor of naming their baby girl.

"Eleanor Paige," she said, hardly hesitating. When they seemed surprised at the speed with which she had come up with the name she explained.

"It's the name I wanted to give Lindsay, but Eddie refused. He promised me that if we had another girl we'd use the name, and you both know how that went." They nodded sympathetically.

"I was going to call her Nora," Catherine added as an after thought.

"Nora Grissom," Sara whispered softly. The bundle in her arms yawned and stretched, curling in closer to her mother's warm body. Sara, Gil and Catherine exchanged a smile.

"Well," Catherine said, "I have a baby shower to get to," She turned to walk away, then turned back.

"By the way, I'm thinking yours will be in three weeks and I'm inviting the whole lab."

--

The next day, Nick was sitting in the break room sipping coffee when he saw the box of notes. He flipped through and saw one with his name on the envelope. Intrigued, he opened it. He read it and was so surprised he ended up spitting his coffee all over Warrick who chose that moment to enter the break room.

"Aw, man, Nick!" he exclaimed, wiping at a spot on his jumpsuit. But Nick just stared at the card in his hand, grabbed the one with Warrick's name on it and thrust it into the tall CSI's hands. Warrick raised an eyebrow and began to read aloud.

"It is with great pride that Gil and Sara _Grissom_ announce the _birth of their daughter Eleanor Paige!? _Nora was born May 5th weighed 6'11" and was 19 ½ inches long. Baby shower is set for May 26th, more details to follow."

"Man, how did we miss that?" Nick asked.

"The only people who can fool CSI's are other CSI's."


	7. Aubrey Evangeline Grissom

_AN- Okay, so approaching deadlines have put my muse into __hyperdrive__ and left my intellectual mind with no motivation whatsoever… Does anyone but __stargirlsidle__ read this? If you write the words "Go Eagles!" and the name of a character who hasn't found out yet, I'll write back the name that character is going to give the baby. I went to Chicago yesterday, just so you know… ENJOY!_

--

Sara knew that the baby was coming, and it was probably coming soon, but the dog was out of food and the refrigerator was nearly empty, so she headed for the grocery store. She did call a cab to take her, as Grissom had hidden her keys somewhere in the lab after her last driving escapade. It had not been her fault that she'd hit there neighbors' trash can, but her stubborn entomologist husband would not listen to reason. Men.

As Sara stood in the dog food aisle and realized she was going to need help shifting bags of dog food which were twice her weight limit when she felt a rush of warm fluid and a strong contraction. The teenage store worker saw her and panicked.

"Oh my word! Are you going into labor? Do I need to call an ambulance?" she asked. Sara shook her head.

"I'm just going to call my husband to come and get me," Sara said, trying to calm the frightened girl. "Then I'm going to find a place to sit and wait for him to come get me."

"Excuse me," came an all too familiar voice behind her. "I couldn't help but overhear that you just went into labor. I'm an EMT, maybe I can help." Sara didn't turn around, simply shook her head.

"Like I said, Hank," she bit out, turning to look him in the eyes, "I'm going to call my husband and he's going to come pick me up. And I'll be fine." Sara took out her cell phone and let out a frustrated grunt when it went to voicemail.

"Honey, you need to come pick me up at the grocery store. The baby's coming. And, yes, I took a cab here. You do still have my keys. I love you."

Sara sighed and went to find a place to sit down. Hank followed her closely. He sat down next to her and sighed.

"Sara, listen, it's been what, four years, nearly five? We were good together, good for each other."

"Hank, now is definitely not the time to be hitting on me," Sara said, feeling another contraction.

"Oh, I realize that. Trust me!" he said, taking in her figure and the wedding ring on her finger, "I just need a friend right now. Elaine left me last week. It turns out I wasn't the only one being unfaithful in our relationship."

"Wow," Sara said, more about the strength of the contraction than Hank's story. She dialed the number again and was transferred to voicemail once more. Frustrated, she called Greg, figuring Grissom would be working with the young CSI for a bit of amusement. Greg answered his phone.

"Sara! How's your leave going?"

"Great. Listen, is Grissom with you?"

"Yep, right here pickin' bugs off an exterminator. Why?"

"Tell him to turn his phone on and to check his voicemail. Better yet, put him on the phone." Sara heard the transfer .

"Hello, Sara," Grissom said. He sounded distracted, and a slight bit irritated.

"Gilbert, dear, you have committed one of the more stupid errors of an expectant father. You let your phone battery run out. You need to come and pick me up. You're going to be a daddy very soon." She gave Grissom the important aspects of her location and condition then sat back to wait.

Hours later, Sara held a beautiful baby girl in her arms. Grissom sat proudly by her side, his pinky finger wrapped in his daughter's tiny hand. They both looked up when they heard a knock at the door. Hank stood, hovering in the doorway, with a pink teddy bear in his hands.

"Hey," he said. Sara smiled at him and Grissom just stared. Hank held out the bear as a peace offering.

"Sara, Dr. Grissom, I would like to start over. To establish a friendship. If you'll let me."

Gil and Sara nodded and then held eye contact for a long moment, as though they were holding a conversation without words. The older man turned to the younger.

"I think we can handle that. Now, about this beautiful new life…"

--

Two weeks later, the team caught Grissom staring at a photograph of his little girl.

"Who's the kid?" Catherine asked. Grissom smiled his enigmatic smile and spoke.

"That's Sara's daughter." The room around him grew so silent you could hear a pin drop. Mentally, he counted to three, waiting for what he knew would come next: an explosion of questions. After that died down he simply put things this way…

"Yes, that is why Sara is on leave. She's coming back in a couple months. The baby's name is Aubrey Evangeline Grissom."

--

AN- I know, sappy, not real fluffy, but it's a late night and I'm feeling sappy... This was semi inspired by stargirlsidle, who had actually pictured Hank responding to an EMS call when Sara went into labor.


	8. Meagan Abigail Grissom

_I have nicknamed this the __fic__ that never ends. Every time I think I'm running out of characters, someone thinks up another one. As it stands now I still have Brass, Sofia, Hodges, Archie, the rest of the lab techs (they'll find out at once), Lady Heather, and, of course, __Ecklie__. I already have a fantastic idea for him, but it will be the last installment._

_A couple people mentioned it was strange that Sara and Hank are friends now, but I just can't see Sara dating a complete jerk. A cheater, yes__ sadly__, but a jerk, no way._

_Enjoy!_

_--_

"Griss, pull into this rest area," Sara ordered, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Sara," Brass said, from his place in the back seat, "We are fifteen minutes from our crime scene. We've already stopped three times. Gil, keep driving." Grissom looked down at Sara, who looked up at him with fire in her eyes, daring him to ignore her. Grissom pulled off at the rest stop. Brass let out a frustrated groan as Sara dashed from the car.

"I swear, Gil, with the way she's been acting, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was…" he let his voice trail as Grissom looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Brass asked, defensively, "I didn't say I thought she was- I just said if I didn't know her!"

"Do you know her?" Grissom asked. The quiet comment from the entomologist really put Brass on the edge.

"I work with her almost every night. We talk, of course I know her!" he snapped. Grissom pursed his lips, shrugged his shoulders, then turned back around as Sara hopped back into the car. She shot Brass an apologetic smile before buckling her seatbelt.

The crime scene was in a remote mountain town very similar to Jackpot. The locals refused a lot of support, so getting any information was like pulling teeth for the criminalists. Eventually, Sara lost it completely and screamed at a suspect she was interrogating. Brass had to literally restrain Sara to keep her from strangling the man. As he did so, he felt her abdomen rub against his. She had definitely gained some weight around that area. Grissom saw the commotion and came running.

"Sara! What's going on?" he placed a hand on each of her shoulders to calm her.

"Gil, I can't, I can't handle this," the rage was there, boiling under the surface, "I'm hot, I'm tired and I have had enough of people stonewalling me. I'm going to go lie down in the truck. I do not plan on getting out for a long time." She turned and stormed off, leaving a pair of very shocked men in her wake.

"Wow," Brass said, regaining his voice, "I haven't seen her that angry since the Shelton case."

"Yeah, and just like then, its my fault," Grissom said.

"Your fault? How is it your fault? For that matter, how was the Shelton case your fault?" Grissom sighed.

"During the Shelton case I refused to consider her theory. Now, well, it's a bit more personal." When Grissom did not elaborate Brass shrugged.

The drive back to Vegas was a repeat of the drive there. As they made a fourth bathroom stop, Brass noticed that Sara was pulling her hand from Grissom's. As soon as the door shut Brass asked

"How well do you know Sara?"

"Intimately"

--

The team gathered in the break room one night at the start of shift. Sara sat on the couch in the corner rubbing at her back. Grissom walked into the room and noticed Sara's discomfort. Brass followed close at his heels.

"You know what Griss?" Brass said., taking in the sudden grimace of pain on Sara's face, "It looks like you and the missus are going to need the night off. I was nightshift supervisor once, I'll hand out assignments." Grissom needed no other encouragement to cross over and help Sara to her feet. He escorted her gently past the team and out to the car, leaving Brass to explain everything to the others.

Two years later a dark haired toddler bounded into the office of Capitan Jim Brass. Her blue eyes sparkled brightly and her smile revealed an adorable gap between her two front teeth.

"Meg!" he called out, opening his arms for a hug. The girl ran to him and jumped up in his lap. Jim sensed movement at his door and looked up into the eyes of the child's father.

"So tell me, Miss Meagan Abigail Grissom, why are you here?"

"It's take your daughter to work day!" she said in her own, broken, sentences, "And I'm Daddy's pretty girl!" Both men smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Do you know what your name means, Meg?" Brass asked. The little girl tossed her brown curls.

"It means you are the pearl and joy of your father." Grissom smiled down at his daughter.

"And it's so true, Ladybug."


	9. Kalila Eilir

_AN- I'm running out of this to say in my notes, beyond the fact that I'm going "home" for Thanksgiving, seeing my brothers for the first time since August. Seeing as__ in__ January they leave for our real home overseas and I won't see them for a year, I'm going to spend time with them. _

_--_

"Where in the world did you come up with her name?" Catherine asked, staring down at the face of the infant sleeping peacefully in her arms. Sara gave a tired laugh.

"Hodges," she said. Catherine's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"Annoying, go over your head, colors his hair with a Sharpie, Hodges?" Sara nodded.

"How does that work?" Catherine asked. "You don't tell us you're pregnant until your water breaks during assignments, yet _HODGES,_ knows far enough in advance that he gets to name the kid?"

"We gave you all an equal opportunity," Sara defended, "He just saw what was in front of him."

--

_Two months previously_

Sara put up a show of anger and frustration at being made to stay in the lab as punishment for a violation she'd actually committed on purpose. The whole thing was a set-up designed to distract the team's attention from the fact that Sara's expanding waistline might have more to do with her being put under "lab arrest" then did her actions, and it worked.

Then, on one of Sara's bad days, Hodges let it slip that he had trained the CSI's to think the GCMS took twice as long as it really did. Knowing that nick and Warrick were on a case where every second mattered, this outraged her.

"You selfish, ego-centric pig-headed bottom feeder!" she bit out, her rage evident in the way she spoke through clenched teeth, "Don't you understand that we are a part of something bigger? We help spare people heartache and trauma. We give victims a final voice and we keep killers off the streets. This world does not revolve around you! It never has and it never will. Grow up and stop trying to get everyone's praise and attention! Run those samples and get them directly to Nick. Do not pass Griss. Do not collect $200." Sara stormed off, leaving Hodges speechless.

Later that day, Sara felt a sharp tug at her hair. She turned to see Hodges' clipboard had snagged and gotten stuck in her hair. He seemed to have a satisfied smirk on his face as he turned to walk away.

It was less than half an hour later that he returned, brandishing a sheet of paper.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed, "Increased folic acid in your system, being lab-bound for two months, increased irritability and a larger coverall size! You are pregnant!"

"Well done, Hodges!" Sara spat back, nervous about her bargain with her husband. Technically they hadn't specified that it had to be a CSI, but having Hodges name her child scared her. Still, he had figured it out, so she extended the offer. He rushed off excitedly, throwing a comment over his shoulder about research.

--

"So," Sara concluded her retelling, "That's where she got the name Kalila Eilir. It means 'Beloved Butterfly.'"

"Kalila Eilir- what?" Catherine asked, suddenly worried if Sara was telling the truth about how long Hodges had known about the baby. Sara smiled a mysterious smile. Just then a doctor entered.

"How are we doing, Mrs. Grissom?" he asked. Catherine's jaw dropped to the floor.

_AN- Just couldn't resist surprising Catherine. She just has such a fun expression __when she gets surprised and for some reason I just love surprising her. Have a happy Thanksgiving!_


	10. Gabriella Sage Grissom

_So, I've started three chapters, actually finished one, but it's a piece of junk that I need to revise a lot. This one was written on the airplane between KC and Chicago… I like __it,__ we'll see what you guys think…_

_--_

Sara walked down the hallway toward Grissom's office. It was her final night of work before she took off on "personal leave." As she passed the print lab she saw Bobby, Henry, Mandy and Wendy crowded around the computer screen. Having formed a sort of bond with the lab rats over the past few months she'd spent lab bound, she turned to investigate. The moment she entered the room a deep silence descended. Bobby moved to cover the screen, but not before Sara caught a glimpse of the grainy black and white footage. A tender smile flitted across her face and a hand moved instinctively to cradle her expanded abdomen. Both Mandy and Wendy gasped.

"What?" Sara asked, just before remembering that the only label on the newest sonogram video read simply, "Baby Grissom." She swiftly dropped the hand, but the conclusions had been drawn and the damage done. All the techs started babbling at once and questions came flying from all directions.

"Grissom and I have been married a year and a half. I'm due April 17th. It's a girl and she doesn't have a name yet. Actually, I guess you all get to name her." Sara said, explaining the agreement before turning and heading to her original destination.

--

A month later, the air in the lab practically crackled with excitement. Every time something beeped or a phone rang, all the techs jumped for their phones. Nick, who had treated Mandy to breakfast the morning before, picked up on the mood. He snuck up behind the print tech until his face was right next to her ear.

"What's up?" he asked, causing her to jump. She turned around and smacked him playfully.

"Nothing is up," she insisted, both playful and a bit too forceful. At that moment her cell phone, which was sitting on the lab table rang. She jumped for it, but Nick's CSI reflexes got him there first. He flipped open the neon blue RAZR to reveal that Sara had sent Mandy a photo.

"No fair!" he exclaimed jokingly, " I haven't heard a word from Sara the entire time she's been on vacation and she's sending you photos?" Mandy grabbed for the phone but Nick easily kept it from her. He hit 'open' and stared at the picture which appeared. It showed a very young newborn baby staring placidly at the camera

"Gabriella Sage _Grissom"_ he read, "Seven pounds, ten ounces 21 inches long, born 11:46 pm April 15th. Mom and baby beautiful." Nick nearly dropped the phone. Mandy swept the phone away from him and studied the picture.

"Isn't she beautiful!" she whispered reverently, "And it looks like she has her mama's eyes!"

"Whose eyes?" Nick asked.

"Sara's, of course!" Mandy laughed.

"Sara Sidle, Sara?" the criminalist stuttered.

"What other Sara knows Grissom?"

"But how? When?" Nick asked. Mandy laughed and took a little pity on him.

"Take me to see them this morning and I'll fill you in on the way, Tex. But only if you sing it."

"Oh, Mandy." Nick sighed.

--

AN- Sorry it's short and I re posted, I just had to add the last sentence!!!


	11. Erin Petra Grissom

_I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, but I finally decided to post it anyway. Hope you e__njoy!_

--

Sofia strode into Grissom's office, intent on securing a dinner appointment to discuss the finer points of her position as a detective working with CSI. She stopped in the doorway when she saw Sara Sidle standing behind Grissom, looking intently over his shoulder at something. Her arm rested on his shoulder in a way just slightly past friends and co-workers. They were whispering conspiratorially about something or other when Grissom turned and suddenly planted a kiss on Sara's lips. To Sofia's further surprise, Sara didn't pull back, but rather raised her hand to the back of Grissom's neck and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart and Grissom caught sight of Sofia in the doorway. He smiled sheepishly and whispered something to Sara, who turned to face Sofia.

"Do you think you could keep this a secret?" Grissom asked. Sofia wordlessly nodded.

Two weeks later, Catherine, Sara, Sofia and Greg all sat in the break room. It was a slow night so the CSI's found themselves with time on their hands.

"Cath, what would Lindsay's name have been if she had been a boy?" Sara asked.

"And for first prize in the random questions category…" Greg began. He was silenced when Sara's palm connected with the back of his head.

"Are you kidding? She would have been Edward Xavier Willows Jr." Catherine said, reminiscing, "There was never any question about that name but, boy, did we fight over her name. I love the names Erin and Susan. Eddie wanted Lindsay and Grace, so we finally decided on Lindsay Susan."

"I always liked the name Erin," Sofia mused, "If I had a daughter I would name her Erin Petra, Petra was my mother's name. But I can't have kids, so I guess it'll never be."

"I never thought about names much, that's really pretty," Sara mused.

Another two months later, Grissom missed a shift with no explanation. Catherine began to worry and she had Sofia start checking the hospitals. The blonde detective walked into Desert Palm Hospital. She flashed her badge at the front desk.

"Do you have a patient here with the last name Grissom?" she asked. The nurse typed the query into a computer.

"The only Grissom we have listed is an Erin Petra Grissom. Is that who you're looking for?" Sofia stared.

"Not particularly, no. I'm looking for a Dr. Gil Grissom." A passing doctor heard the name and stopped.

"He's upstairs with his wife and daughter. Who are you?"

"Sofia Curtis. I work with Dr. Grissom. He didn't show up for shift tonight and his co-workers were worried." The doctor smiled.

"I can assure you that he is perfectly fine, as is his wife. Would you like to come up and see them?" Sofia nodded and followed the doctor to the elevator.

She knocked timidly on the door before stepping inside. Grissom was asleep on a pull out couch. Sara sat on the bed cradling her baby girl.

"Hey," Sofia said.

"Sofia!" Sara said, "Come on over here." There were tears threatening in Sofia's eyes. When she had discovered Sara and Grissom's relationship she had hoped that it was a passing affair, and that she herself would still have a chance with Grissom, but the little bundle in Sara's arms was a testament to the everlasting nature of their love. Part of Sofia wanted to resent the baby, but the larger part felt so touched at the fact that Sara had used Sofia's favorite name.

"Wow," Sofia whispered reverently, as she approached the bed. "She's a pretty thing."

"We think so," Sara smiled.

"Why did you name her Erin Petra?" Sofia asked.

"You were the first to find out about Gil and I. We decided that the first person to find out would get to name her. I guess I chickened out when it came to asking you, so I went about it a different way."

"So does this mean I can tell the team?"

"Just bring them on over here," Sara smiled.

--

Sofia gathered the team together at the end of shift.

"I have an announcement to make," Sofia said, "We have a meeting with some people at Desert Palm. Let's go!" Nick and Warrick exchanged a confused glance and Catherine shrugged her shoulders. They all followed Sofia to the Denali and she drove to the hospital. She led them up to the maternity floor and stopped at the door to Sara's room.

"Feeling up to a few visitors?" Sofia asked. Sara smiled and waved them in. Erin slept peacefully in her father's arms. The team walked into the room. The breath left them in a collective gasp.

"Sara?" Catherine whispered, "Gil? Care to explain?" Husband and wife exchanged a tender look. By unspoken consent, Sara spoke.

"Maybe you should all sit down first."


	12. Lara Celeste Grissom

_AN- A lot of you have requested this one. I hope it lives up to your expectations._

_--_

Grissom crouched beside the body, staring down at the beautiful face of the dead woman. Dark eyebrows stood out against her pale skin, the wide-open eyes were dark as onyx.

"Warrick, call Sara. I think our DB is her missing person," he said.

Grissom waited for Sara to arrive, hoping she'd stopped being stubborn and allowed Catherine to drive to the scene. When the Denali pulled up, he found that she had been gracious and listened. Warrick noticed as well.

"Sara actually relinquished the driver's seat of her own vehicle," he said, "Wonder how Cath managed that one." Grissom smiled and watched his wife climb from the car. Seven months of pregnancy might not be obvious to the team, but Grissom saw it clearly in every movement and had never been more in love with his wife.

"Rook to e5," she whispered in his ear. He gave a small smile and captured with a pawn.

"So," Sara said, turning her attention back to the case, "What do you have?"

"Female, late twenties, no signs of sexual trauma, obvious ligature marks as well as stab wounds." Sara took a look around.

"Isn't this close to the Dominatrix?" she asked. Grissom looked up, startled.

"To where it used to be, yes," he answered, "About two blocks away."

"Lady Heather was Electra Moore's last known employer, we have to talk to her, Griss."

--

Catherine sat at the interrogation table, frustrated to have to perform this interview in Grissom's presence. She sighed and turned back to the dark-haired dominatrix sitting across from her.

"So, you have no idea how your former employee disappeared only to be found dead two blocks from your house?"

"No. I've had no contact with Electra since I sold my company," Lady Heather's voice was smooth and calm. She met Catherine's eyes before turning back to study Grissom. The entomologist didn't seem to be paying attention to the interrogation, focusing rather on his own image in the mirrored glass.

"You've been rather quiet today, Gil," Heather commented, shaking Grissom from his trance. He turned and looked at her.

"Just tired I suppose," he said, his hands trying to settle into a comfortable position on the table. Lady Heather looked him over.

"That could be due to your increased exercise. You've lost weight.""A little," Grissom admitted. He reached up and scratched behind his right ear. He then signed something before settling his hands back on the table.

"She must be very impressive," Lady Heather said, drawing Catherine's attention.

"Who?" Catherine asked.

"The woman behind that glass. Unless I'm completely mistaken, we just saw Gil Grissom get beaten in mental chess." Catherine stared at Gil, not believing her ears. When all he did was smile she grew concerned.

"Grissom, you're joking right?" Catherine asked. Grissom just smiled his enigmatic smile.

"Catherine, could you give us a moment alone please?" he asked. Catherine stared at him, stood slowly, and left the room. Grissom turned to Lady Heather.

"Again, your insight astounds me," he said, "How did you know?"

"The last time you were over, you seemed nervous. I saw you send a text message. I also noticed the looks you shared with your co-worker over my bed. As for the chess, well, your last signing said 'Checkmate it is. Well done my heart.'" Lady Heather smiled at Grissom. The entomologist smiled and waved Sara into the room. She entered and chose to stand beside Grissom's chair. The effort to hide her pregnancy was a total failure as only moments after they shook hands, Lady Heather broke the uneasy silence.

"Congratulations," she said, "It looks as though the heavens have smiled brightly upon you. Did you have a name chosen for the precious one?" Grissom and Sara stared into eachother's eyes for a long moment. Technically she wasn't a CSI or a lab tech, or even a crime lab employee, but she was a friend of his.

"To tell the truth-" Sara began. Grissom gave her a small smile as she explained the situation to his dear friend.

--

Three months later the team gathered Grissom's house for a "housewarming" breakfast after shift. Each was surprised to see Sara here as well, since she had taken leave shortly after the case with Lady Heather. They greeted her warmly and it was Catherine who ventured to mention that Sara seemed to have lost weight. Sara and Grissom exchanged a private smile before Sara admitted that she had lost some, although not as much as she might have liked.

Grissom prepared omelets for everyone, and had just placed one in front of Sara when the piercing cry of a newborn baby filled the room. Grissom reached for a baby monitor and turned the volume down. Sara sighed and set her napkin on the table, scooting her chair back. Grissom placed and hand on her shoulder to indicate she should stay where she was.

"I'll go, dear," he said, "You eat that before it gets cold." He turned and left the room.

During this whole exchange, the team sat, motionless with their jaws hitting the floor. As soon as Grissom left, however, a flurry of questions began. Sara took another bite of omelet.

"Yes," she said, swallowing, "Grissom and I are together. We have been for two and a half years. We have also been married for a year and a half." Grissom entered the room with an adorable baby girl in his arms. She gave a big yawn and everyone cooed.

"And this little butterfly is our four week-old daughter, Lara Celeste. A little smile from heaven."

--

_AN- So, I really should not have spent so much time on this since I have history homework due in about six hours and I'd like to sleep between now and then, but it wouldn't leave me alone!!!_


	13. Amelia Elizabeth Grissom

_AN- thanks to __laurashrub__ for the idea behind this __fic__, and I guess the season of the year as well. I love Christmas._

--

"Mom, I'm not going," Lindsey Willlows yelled, crossing her arms and falling dramatically onto the couch.

"Well, you're not staying here," Catherine yelled back, "Not after what you pulled on Halloween, young lady." Catherine still got teasing looks from the cops who had responded to the disturbance call after a group of rowdy teenagers had thrown someone through her back porch door.

"So I'll go over to Tiff's house," Lindsey said, snapping her gum, "but I'm not going to some boring old person party with a bunch of creepy scientists talking dead people all the time."

"Sorry, sweetheart," Catherine said, "You remember our conditions? No parties, no sleepovers, no friend's houses and no staying home alone. Who knows? You might have fun. And I'll probably let you drive one the way home."

"Yeah, 'cause you'll be to drunk to do it yourself," Lindsey said as she stormed to her room.

"You'd better believe it, kiddo," Catherine muttered under her breath.

--

Two hours into the party, Lindsey was still sulking. She sat on the couch, knees to her chest, ipod earphones glued to her ears. For the most part it seemed like the CSI's had all forgotten she was there. Lindsay shifted a little bit and stopped suddenly. Her new positioning allowed her to see into the kitchen. She almost gagged at the sight of Gil Grissom going at it with dark-haired Sara Sidle. She couldn't help herself. She turned away and made a gagging noise. This earned her a glare from her mother, number 57 since they had arrived, so Lindsey sank back into the couch and turned up the volume on her ipod. No matter how she turned though, she could still not avoid seeing the couple in the kitchen. So she got up and moved to a chair across the room. To do that, she had to pass by a very drunk Greg who grabbed her and twirled her around. He planted a sloppy kiss on her lips before Catherine pulled him off of her. Lindsey gave a small, half-hearted chuckle and settled onto another chair. Five minutes later, Grissom and Sara emerged from the kitchen with an impersonal distance between them. Sara met Lindsey's gaze and the teenager couldn't resist the urge to wink at her. Sara smiled, nudged Grissom and then joined Lindsey. She plucked one of the earphones from her ear.

"So, how much did you see?" she asked. The room felt silent, well, as silent as it could be with Greg's version of Christmas music blaring from the stereo speakers. Lindsey smiled coyly.

"Enough to know that if Mom were to swab your mouth right now, she'd find more of his DNA then yours." Sara and Grissom exchanged a brief glance. He nodded his head ever so slightly and she beamed him a brilliant smile.

"Yes, well," Sara said, "That isn't the only place she'd find it, I'm afraid." Sara's hand cradled her abdomen. The team's jaws dropped to the floor. Grissom took the opportunity to cross over and gather his wife into his arms. He sat down in the chair and pulled her down onto his lap.

This began the questions. Each was answered accordingly: they had been together nearly three years, they were already married, and Sara was indeed expecting. She was due in late April. And as Lindsey had been the most astute observer, she was the one who got to choose the baby's name.

--

Three years later, the group gathered for another Christmas party. This one was light on the alcohol and heavy on the family. Catherine sat on the couch, leaning up against Warrick's broad chest. Grissom and Sara snuggled together in the oversized chair which dominated the room. Sara was swapping pregnancy nightmare stories with a very pregnant Mandy, who sat hand in hand with Nick. Greg was late, as usual. The doorbell rang and little feet pattered to answer. Lindsey helped the little dark haired toddler open the door to reveal Greg and his dear girlfriend, Noelle. Greg had gone all out as usual, donning a Santa hat and beard. He laughed cheerily.

"I have gifts here for a top-notch CSI team and three little children," he exclaimed. He, of course, began with the children, pulling out a plush toy for little Holly Emma Brown, who lay snuggled in her big sister's arms. Then he pulled out two identical packages and read the labels.

"Amelia Elizabeth Grissom," the girl ran to grab the package.

"What do you say, Millie?" Sara asked.

"Thank you," the girl obliged. Greg looked at the third package.

"Peter James Grissom." He extended the package to Millie's twin brother, who rewarded him with a brilliant Sidle smile.

--

AN- Oh yeah... I went there! I wish I could see the looks on your faces! P.S. Remember Pippa from Dave's story? Amelia/Millie is her younger sister!


	14. Stella Rose Grissom

_AN- You would think that these would come easier now that I'm four stories away from the end, but that's not the case. For one I don't have a lot of time, and another, I'm flat out running out of steam. I can promise you two good ending chapters, but this one and the next, I'm not so sure about how good they'll be. Hope you enjoy anyway and thanks for reading._

_--_

Archie rubbed his eyes wearily. Eight straight hours of staring at casino security footage was wearing him out. _And Haley wonders why none of our dates are at the movie theater,_ he thought sarcastically. Sara and Grissom walked into the room for an update on their case.

"Anything, Archie?" Sara asked. He shook his head.

"Your vic never entered the casino. There are plenty of shots of your suspect, Michael Daniels, but nothing of your Jane Doe."

"Then she wasn't a guest at the hotel," Grissom remarked, "You can't get to the rooms unless you go through the casino."

"And you don't get through the casino without getting caught on camera," Archie said, turning around to stare at Sara and Grissom. The look which shot between them was almost imperceptible, but Archie recognized guilt when he saw it. They turned back to him with blank stares, as though waiting for him to continue. He chuckled and spun around in his chair. Pressing rewind, he backed the tape up to the one interesting moment on the day's worth of film. Sara and Grissom watched as their digital images ambled through the casino, hand in hand, leaning closer and closer into each other until Grissom pinned Sara gently against the wall, kissing her as they waited for the elevator. Present-day Sara felt Grissom's hand gently cup her own and place it tenderly on her seven-month pregnant belly. She smiled at him, silently conveying that she would be fine.

"I also found you in the footage of the vic at the restaurant, but you were arriving as she left, so there shouldn't be a problem." Archie smiled as he showed them the footage.

"I did notice, Sara, that although Grissom ordered a glass of wine with his meal, you had an ice tea. When the waitress asks again," he caught Sara's incredulous look, "They always ask again to try to get you to buy the expensive stuff. Anyway, after that, you placed a hand on your stomach. Now, that usually only means one thing when you're refusing alcohol." He turned around again, "Congratulations. Boy or girl?" Sara laughed at his triumphant smile, so reminiscent of Greg's when he was the lab tech.

"A little girl, due March 22nd," Sara said, beaming. "But this has to stay a secret as long as possible Archie so in the official file…"

"None of this video evidence is relevant to the case so none of it will be put on file."

"One other thing, Archie," Grissom said, smiling.

--

During Sara's leave, a case came up which required her particular expertise. Catherine dialed Sara's cell phone number knowing full well that there was a distinct possibility the younger CSI would ignore the ringing sound. The last thing she expected was Grissom's voice on Sara's phone

"Gil, I need to talk to Sara," Catherine said. Grissom stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"At the moment she's not in the most rational of moods," he said gingerly.

"Gilbert Grissom! If that is work I will strangle you with my own bare hands!" Catherine heard Sara yell in the background. The next words were muffled, as though Grissom was holding the phone against his shoulder.

"No you wouldn't, dear, a CSI like you would know to wear gloves. Besides it's not my phone it's yours."

"Then hand it over, I need the distraction," she said.

"Sara, my dearest wife, there is a reason you are not at the lab."

"Gilbert, darling," Sara said, her voice patronizing, "I'm not about to forget that, trust me, but-" Sara's response was cut short with a pain-filled gasp.

"Breathe, honey," Grissom coached, "That's right. Good job!"

"I swear she takes after you already. She is taking forever to get here." Catherine nearly dropped the phone.

"Gil!" she yelled, "What in the Sam Hill is going on over there?" Her outburst drew the attention of the lab rats who started a betting pool. The pile grew as did the weird ideas. Archie drew a hundred dollars in twenties from his wallet.

"Twenty says it's about Sara. Twenty more say Grissom and Sara are together. Twenty on top of that says they're married. Twenty more says Sara is in labor. And the final twenty says that their daughter's name will be Stella Rose Grissom."

Archie went home a very rich man that night, and for the heck of it he took his girlfriend to the movies.


	15. Mackenzie Elaine Grissom

_An- Not a huge response to my last chapter… I know that this is a busy time of year. I bet I scared stargirlsidle, but I've been at my grandparents, no wireless... But I hav been writing! I make no promises about this one, but I'm pretty darn excited about the next chapter, __Ecklie_

_--_

Grissom groaned at the invitation he held in his hands. It was for the sheriff's Christmas party, to be held this year at his new mansion. It was set for December 23rd, his day off and the day Sara had planned to start her leave. It was the day they had set aside to celebrate their last Christmas as just the two of them. He decided then and there not to alter his plans, but to do as he had done for so many years and find a way to not attend the party. Just then, as if he had been connected to Grissom's mind through telekinesis, Ecklie poked his head into the break room.

"Gil, I need you to make sure every member of your crew is at that party. There will be some very important people there who might give very generously to the lab if they were to meet with the CSI's."

"Conrad, I can get everyone but Sara and myself," Gil said, "That's the first day of her leave and I already have important plans for my day off." Ecklie shook his head.

"Not more important than this lab, Gil. Sidle's leave will start a day late. She can have an extra day at the other end." The assistant director dashed down the hall as if he knew how close he'd just come to being blowfly bait. Grissom was mid growl when Sara breezed in. She was nearing seven and a half months pregnant and somehow maintained a grace and poise which kept her from "showing" very much, but her pregnant belly was becoming more and more defined with each passing week.

"Gilbert," she smiled at him, "I'm the only one who's allowed to look like they've been swallowing fruit around here," she teased. "You look like Ecklie just tried to force feed you lemons." He smiled ruefully at her, then extended the invitation. She took it, read it and smiled.

"We can't make it," she said.

"Ecklie says we have to," Gil said. Sara gave a frustrated groan.

"I'm on leave starting that day," she said.

"He said you could have an extra day at the end," Grissom muttered.

"Gil," Sara said, "This means I need to find a dress. One that doesn't cling to my every curve."

"We'll go out tonight, dear."

--

Sara tried on at least a thousand dresses before finally settling on a long pleated silk dress in a bright red with a ribbon waist. It did a fantastic job of camouflaging the baby. For shoes she purchased a matching pair of red ballet flats. Gil presented her with a stunning sapphire and diamond necklace and earring set. He, himself, had a tux which was reserved for such occasions as this, but he did purchase a cummerbund in a matching red to Sara's dress.

"Won't that be a bit of a tip-off?" Sara asked.

"At this point I really don't care." Grissom reached an arm around her waist. "In fact, how about we make it official and I escort you to the party."

"That won't seem suspicious at all," Sara groaned sarcastically.

"I'll call it a pity invite since you'll miss the first night of your leave," he reasoned.

"If you can make it happen," she laughed.

--

Grissom had made it happen. Three weeks later, they stepped into the foyer of the large mansion. Grissom took Sara's coat from her shoulders and handed it to the attendant along with his own. He took her gently by the elbow and guided her into the main room of the party. They were immediately greeted by the sheriff and his wife. They were a kind enough couple, but the last few weeks had been hard ones and Sara was exhausted.

"Good evening, Mr. Grissom, Miss Sidle," the sheriff greeted them warmly. They smiled and shook his hand. Then they began their circuit of the room, meeting and greeting everyone warmly. Grissom could sense Sara's need to sit. He moved his hand from her elbow to the small of her back as he guided her to one of the chairs which had been moved to the perimeter of the room. Sara eased herself into it and sighed with relief.

"You can go, you know," she said, watching her husband's gaze drift off to the bar where their team had taken up residence. Grissom shook his head.

"They'd only ask where you were, they don't want to hang around me." Sara made a fake pouting face.

"Poor Gil, nobody loves you," she teased, then pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Nobody but me and the baby," she added. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Yours is the only love I need," he whispered. They were about to kiss again when the host of the party stepped into their field of vision.

"Well, Mr. Grissom, Miss Sidle, or should I say Mrs. Grissom?" he said, with a jolly twinkle in his eye. "What you two might not know is that I like to be up to date with all my employees, so there's not a single legal document concerning one of you that doesn't pass my desk. I figured you'd tell them all when you were ready, so I've been waiting for a year and a half." His observant eye took in Sara's figure and fatigue and drew all the right conclusions.

"Ecklie mentioned at some point you both had hoped to skip the party," he commented, "He also mentioned you are scheduled for a three month leave, Sara. Congratulations." Sara and Grissom smiled and intertwined their hands.

"My wife is going to make me tell her, when are you due?" he asked.

"January 25th," Sara answered, "and it's a little girl."

"Congratulations. We had three boys, and I always wanted a little princess to spoil. Do you have a name chosen?" Husband and wife smiled at each other then back at him.

--

Later that evening the sheriff gathered the room together and raised his glass to make a toast.

"Law enforcement is a small world. We all begin to, in some way, form a family of friends and co-workers. To the LVPD," he raised his glass. Everyone echoed his toast. He continued, "I believe that in no other team is this concept so true than in the nightshift team of our CSI lab." Warrick, Nick and Greg let out a great whoop of joy. Sara and Grissom smiled at each other.

"Which is why, in some ways, I'm surprised that I'm the one making this toast," the sheriff continued, "but the addition of a new family member merits a toast." Everyone looked around, confused.

"To Mackenzie Elaine Grissom, may she arrive safely and bring her parents endless joy. Congratulations Gil, Sara." The team practically fainted before making their way over to congratulate their friends. After all the initial hubbub had settled and the first questions were answered, the graveyard shift all headed out to Grissom and Sara's house for a more private party.


	16. Alexandra Nicole Grissom

_AN- So, this one has been kicking around in my head from the moment someone mentioned to me that I should consider letting __Ecklie__ name the baby. I guess that my biggest issue with doing this one is that it is really __really__ hard to even like Conrad __Ecklie__, I mean, one can sympathize with Sofia in some way and see the humanity in Lady Heather, but __Ecklie__ just always seems like a jerk, which is fine for most of the stores, but for one like this… hard to write… here's my attempt_

_--_

Conrad Ecklie stood in front of the nursery window, staring in awe at the wondrous miracle of new life. _I'm too young for this, _he thought to himself, _But__ I guess it happens to almost everyone. _He shook his head and tried to remember the last time he'd felt this excited about anything. Not even the thrill of annoying Grissom had ever felt nearly this good. Nope, there was something special about a baby and knowing that, although it was in some, infinitesimal way, you had a hand in the creation of that new life. He looked over next to him where another man, who appeared to be near Ecklie's own age stood, staring at another baby with even greater wonder at a child on the other side of the glass.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Ecklie asked, "Seems like just yesterday, she was the one on the other side of that glass, now it's her little one." The other man chuckled a little.

"Not for me," he said. The voice was eerily familiar, "This little girl is my first child." Ecklie felt his face flush a deep red.

"She got a name yet?" he asked, trying to regain some dignity, "I think my daughter has her heart set on calling her baby girl, Echo Nevaeh, or something equally as spiritual. I myself would prefer a more traditional name, maybe name her for my wife Alexandra and Nicole for my mother, but there's no respect for tradition any more."

"She doesn't exactly have a name just yet, beyond her nickname, but I personally think Alexandra Nicole Grissom sounds pretty good, don't you?" Ecklie's head swung around and he looked his companion full in the face. Gil Grissom, resident bug expert, smiled enigmatically back at him.

"If you don't mind, Conrad," Grissom finished. Ecklie shook his head in disbelief, then nodded wordlessly.

"Sara will be pleased to know that our little ladybug has a name," Grissom said as he turned and walked away.

"Wait, Gil," Ecklie called out, "Sara Sidle, Sara?"

"Sara Sidle-Grissom, actually," Gil shot over his shoulder as he turned and entered a room. Ecklie ran after him.

"You both need to see me the minute your leave is over," he grouched. Sara just stared, first at Ecklie, then at Grissom, then back at Ecklie.

"I'll explain later, dear," Grissom assured her. Ecklie stormed from the room, leaving husband and wife alone.

--

"What is this?" Catherine demanded, storming into Grissom's office. In her hand she held a crumpled sheet of paper. He took it from her and began to read.

"Alexandra Nicole Grissom," he read, "Born April 22 to Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle-Grissom." He then read off Alex's birth weight and length before closely studying the photograph at the top of the page. All this time, Catherine stood, arms crossed angrily tapping her foot.

"Well," she asked impatiently. Grissom looked up at her over the top of his glasses.

"Well what?" he asked. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Well, is that your daughter?" she asked, pointing to the photo.

"No," Grissom said. Catherine's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Good, because I was worried for a second there,"

"This," he said, pointing to the paper, "is Ecklie's granddaughter, Echo." He moved the paper aside and took a framed photo in both hands, gently running his finger down the image of his little girl.

"Ecklie's a grandfather?" Catherine asked. Grissom smiled and nodded. Catherine laughed and started rambling. Grissom considered the paper while ignoring her.

"He must have gotten all of Alex's information from the hospital," he mused.

"Yeah, probably," she said, doing a double take, "Wait. What?"

Grissom pulled a photo across the desk.

"Ecklie must have thought that all babies look alike. This is Alex." Catherine took one look at the photo and slapped Grissom upside the head. She then pulled him up by his ear and dragged him to the break room.

"Show them," she ordered. Grissom smiled at turned the photo around.

"Meet Alexandra Nicole Grissom," he said. The team bombarded him with questions which he answered, smiling the entire time.

--

_You would not believe how many times I've re-written this ending… I'm finally content with it. Only one more chapter to go!_


	17. The Surprise

_AN- Finally and at the same time all too soon, this fic is coming to an end. It makes me smile to read over all the situations I've put poor Sara through. I mean honestly, human goop and labor in the lab. If you feel like it, leave me a review telling me your favorite chapter. I'd like to thank stargirlsidle again for letting me continue with her incredible story.__ Oh, yeah and did anyone else feel like when Grissom was reading that cowboy's poem he was almost reading it to Sara? "I know I'll never own you/ It's you nature to run free. But I pray the Lord above/ that one day you'll come back to me. How beautiful_

--

Sara smiled at Grissom across the crime tape. He slipped into his SUV and drove after the coroner's van back to the lab. Sara turned back to the crime scene and the day shift tech Ecklie had forced to do mandatory field training with the night shift.

_At least it's not Hodges, _she thought, taking in the red head trembling beside her.

"Shall we?" Sara asked, breaking the nervous silence between them. The redhead nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Noelle, right?" Sara asked, waiting for her shadow's nod before asking her to stand back and watch for a moment. Sara's radio bleeped and she answered.

"CSI Sidle,"

"Sara get out of there now!" Grissom ordered.

"Why?" she asked, reaching for a piece of evidence.

"Just do it, Sara," his tone got Sara's attention as did the lights and sirens filling the street. She dropped her equipment and rushed for the door, pulling Noelle behind her. Hazmat greeted them at the door, pulling them from the house and shoving them into a portable decontamination shower.

"Gee, feeling a bit of déjà vu," Sara muttered as she stripped out of her clothes and handed them to the men in suits surrounding them. Water began pouring down on them.

"Yep," Sara said, still feeling uncomfortable as the lab tech had yet to say a word to her, "just as cold, too."

Noelle turned around, intending to speak to Sara, but stopped as she took in the sight before her. The CSI was tall, long legged, and clearly pregnant. Noelle could do nothing more than stare. Sara noticed the direction of the young lab rat's gaze and chuckled.

"I guess you know why Grissom was so insistent with me," Sara said with a small smile. Noelle nodded wordlessly. She finally found her voice.

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"Just started my sixth month," Sara declared proudly.

"Got a name chosen yet?"

The CSI smiled at the young redhead.

"My husband and I have an agreement that he first friend to realize we're pregnant gets to name our baby. That's you, Noelle."

As Hazmat continued the women began bonding. By the time they were cleared and handed coveralls, they were talking like fast friends.

"What now?" Noelle asked. Sara pointed toward the truck. Noelle nodded and joined her.

As they drove, Sara's stomach grumbled loudly. She chuckled and ran her hand over her baby bulge.

"I know baby, Momma's hungry too. Noelle, do you want anything?" she asked, pulling into the drive-thru of a 24 hour fast food restaurant.

"No thanks. My boyfriend took me out for a romantic dinner between shifts. You know, he was really excited when he found out I'd be shadowing you."

"Tell me about your boyfriend," Sara insisted, reaching for her purchase. Noelle practically glowed as her smile grew.

"He is absolutely incredible. He's cute and has the greatest sense of humor." Sara smiled as she recognized all the signs of a woman in love. She encouraged the young woman to talk more and found the lab tech had a vivacity which was contagious.

The minute the two women entered the building a blonde flash attacked Noelle. When Sara's head stopped spinning she realized that the flash was Greg and that he was currently clinging to Noelle and kissing her as though they were the only two on the planet. Sara smiled, patted her new friend on the shoulder and headed toward Grissom's office. She slipped in silently, ignoring the closed door and the darkened lights. She could just make out her husband's silhouette where he lay on his couch his hand resting on his forehead.

"Have you taken anything for that headache yet?" she whispered, realizing that Gil hadn't heard her enter. He jumped, realized it was her and gathered her into his arms, kissing her as fiercely as she had just seen Greg kiss Noelle. Sara relaxed into the kiss, but broke it off, knowing that a closed office door was not a guarantee that they were safe from prying eyes.

"Sara, dear," Grissom began. Sara could tell simply by the hesitation in his voice that she was not going to be pleased with what Grissom had to say.

"Yes?" she asked anyway.

"I don't want you out in the field until after the baby comes."

"Gil, we both know I can go for almost two more months. What excuse would we give the team?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I just want you to be safe, Sara; you and the baby." Grissom's left hand gently cradled Sara's cheek while his right drifted down to rest on her abdomen. His kissed her softly again. She pushed him away.

"You're serious, aren't you?" she asked, incredulous. When Grissom didn't respond she let out a disgusted sigh.

"Gil, I'm not made of glass, neither is our baby. I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him, but life happens just as much in the lab as in the field. Please don't take me off field work just yet," she pleaded, pouting a little. When Gil still didn't answer she grew angry.

"We'll talk about it at home, Sara," he said, trying to defer her wrath. But this only served to make her angrier.

"No, Gil, we'll talk about it now." Grissom ignored her, opening the office door to try to end the conversation. But Sara was a hormonal pregnant woman and she ignored the setting change.

"Gil, we both agreed when we got pregnant that you wouldn't pull rank on me," she said, following him out into the hallway.

"As I recall that agreement was a couple years back," Grissom said. Sara shook her head.

"I can not believe you, Gil. I mean, really, did you think I wasn't gonna hold you to the same standards this time as I did with Sydle Rose?" she asked indignantly, not seeing Catherine and Warrick peeking their heads out of the locker room. She also failed to notice Nick, Greg and Noelle who stood by the door talking.

"Sara, we need to have this discussion later," Grissom said. Catherine strode over to her coworkers.

"I'd like to hear it now," she said. Sara's face turned an exquisite shade of red. She looked up at Grissom, who merely shrugged his shoulders and gave her a look which said, _"It wasn't me."_

"You could at least be a little more helpful, Gil," Sara spat. She scanned the area and waved everyone into the break room.

"Everyone, I have an announcement. I'm married, I have been for over four years," Sara said. Everyone sat in stunned silence.

"Ms. Anti-wedding is the only member of our team who is happily married," Nick said, "Anyone else seeing the irony here?" Nervous laughter was the only reply.

"Griss," Sara ordered, "Hand me your wallet." When Grissom moved to protest Sara shot him a look that let him know he'd be on the couch for months if he didn't agree, so he reluctantly pulled his wallet from his pocket.

"What is this, a holdup?" Greg asked, reaching for his own wallet jokingly. The others laughed, but Sara ignored them. Instead she rifled through Grissom's wallet, pulling out a photo and handing it to Catherine. It was a photo of a little girl, maybe two years old with brown curls dressed in a pale blue sundress, smiling for the camera, her bright blue eyes sparkling. Catherine stared at it and passed it around the circle.

"That's my daughter, Sydle Rose," Sara explained, "She's two and a half."

"She looks like a sweet kid," was all Catherine had to say. Warrick was busy trying to replay the portion of conversation he'd overheard.

"Congratulations, Sara," he said, eyeing her abdomen and seeing the evidence plainly. With all the excitement, no one else had noticed Sara's hand resting on her stomach, defining the curve of her pregnant belly.

"Why does Grissom carry a picture of your daughter in his wallet?" Nick asked. Sara and Grissom exchanged a look which spoke volumes. The team erupted in cheers and hugged the couple. They spent as much time as they could spare getting filled in on the details. Then they continued with their shift.

--

Three months later the team gathered in the hospital waiting room. Noelle and Greg sat near the window, a little girl asleep on their laps, her dark head of curls resting on Noelle's shoulder. The dayshift tech was Sydle's new favorite babysitter. She had been called the evening before when Sara went into labor.

Greg idly ran his fingers through Noelle's red hair, wrapping tendrils around his fingers. He was so happy just being around her. Her left hand reached up and she threaded her fingers between his. The midmorning sunlight streaming through the window reflected off of the diamond on her finger and sparkled around the room. One of the bright spots landed on the double doors as they were pushed open. Gil Grissom entered, a small blue bundle in his arms. Everyone gathered around him in awe at the little boy. Sydle stirred and ran toward Grissom.

"Daddy, who's that?" she asked. Grissom looked to Noelle for the little boy's name, which she had been keeping very mum about.

"One thing I still don't get, Grissom. If you and Sara had this same agreement with Sydle, who came up with the name Sydle Rose?"

"It was a nickname Sara's brother gave her when she was little. He used to call her the rose among the Sidle thorns," Grissom smiled, "Sara came up with the spelling."

"Well then, Sydle Rose, meet your new baby brother, Matthias Andrew."

--

_Wow… I'm done. This is such a bittersweet moment. I really hope you enjoyed this, I know I had fun writing it! I'm not sure that I ever put a disclaimer in, but I own nothing but Noelle and the baby (babies). Thanks for reading!_

_CATE_


	18. The Maiden of Truth

_Hello to all! I know I said this was finished and I haven't touched it for quite some time, but what with the couple new Sara episodes and the new characters, it wouldn't leave me alone._

_--_

Ray Langston was excited to spend the night paired with none other than the wife of the man who had suggested he become a CSI. He had been intrigued when he first came to the lab because he only ever heard Sara's name in reverent whispers. He'd first come across it on an old case file. Well, to be honest, he'd really seen it first in a forensics journal article, but the first time he'd registered her importance to Grissom was that day.

--

_FLASHBACK_

_Ray was digging through some case notes that were cluttering his little corner of the morgue when something caught his eye. Doc Robbins had documented that an intriguing find had been made by Sara Sidle. He'd just read her article in __Forensic Science International__ and had a couple questions about her experiment. He decided to ask the doctor to introduce them, but when he brought it up Doc Robbins had flinched._

_ "Ray," he said, "I'm going to tell you this just so you don't go asking the wrong people the wrong questions. We don't really talk about Sara right now, and especially not around Grissom." He'd gone on to explain the relationship and its issues._

_--_

When Sara had suddenly reappeared as a nightshift CSI, everyone seemed happier. The atmosphere in the lab was great. Catherine seemed more confident, Nick laughed more and Greg could be heard whistling halfway across the lab. Ray was enjoying this glimpse of the original team and was eager to talk to Sara.

Their crime scene was a good distance away from downtown Vegas, giving them time in the car to talk about the article. Ray found Sara to be very intelligent and capable; she answered every question he had for her.

They arrived at their murder scene just after midnight. It was a nice house, larger than average, but not enormous. The victim, the gardener, had been found when the teen daughter had climbed down from her bedroom window and her heel had punctured the body's windpipe. Between discovering the body and being discovered by her parents, she was not in the best of moods to say the least. She was being combative as Sara interviewed her and suddenly decided that she'd had enough. She threw her hands up into the air, startling Sara, causing her to take a step back. Sara's shoe caught and she lost her balance, tumbling into the crystal waters of the swimming pool. Ray tried hard not to laugh, but the whole thing had been so classic, right down to the water that had splashed their witness. He watched as Sara emerged from the pool, her clothes weighed down by the water. He tried not to stare, but her white blouse was practically see-through and it was clinging to her abdomen in a very strange way. Sara shook her head to loosen her hair and began the long walk back to the Denali for a change of clothes.

The evidence collection took a very long time, so the sun was rising as they finished. As they drove back to the lab, Sara asked if they could stop and grab something for breakfast. They did, but Sara didn't touch hers.

"I take it the baby's not a fan of veggie breakfast burritos," he said casually, hoping he was interpreting the evidence correctly. Sara gave him a rueful smile.

"They say morning sickness is supposed to go away after the first trimester, but it doesn't," she said. They chuckled together.

"So, when are you due?" he asked.

"February 17th," she answered, "The plan is that Gil- sorry, Grissom, will still be teaching there, so the little one will be born in Paris."

"Does this change any of your research plans?" Ray asked, truly interested, as he had hoped to use a few vacation days to observe their work. Sara shrugged.

"We're really not sure yet. We can't even agree on a name," she said with a laugh, "Actually, I meant to tell you that Griss and I came to an agreement that whichever of our friends noticed that I was pregnant first would have a chance to name the baby. You're the first."

Ray was taken aback by the offer, but gratefully accepted.

--

Just before she left Vegas two weeks later Ray handed Sara a note card. She took it with a smile and peeked inside. It was his two choices for baby names. She was still not even five months along in her pregnancy, and no one else had seen it. It was clear Catherine had her suspicions, and even Greg had looked at her strangely once or twice, but other than that, the secret was returning to Paris with Sara.

--

Catherine opened her department e-mail on February 14th expecting to receive a valentine e-card from her mom and her daughter Lindsey. What she saw was something she would never have suspected in a million years. There was an e-mail from Grissom and Sara with the subject: "A Little Valentine Surprise for You." She opened it, scrolled past the sender information and was staring at a portrait of a tiny newborn baby.

The caption read:

"Corrine Aletheia Grissom

Born February 14, 2010  
In Paris, France  
Our little maiden of truth"

It also listed her weight and length.

"I'm glad they got to use that name," Ray startled her. Catherine turned around and stared at him.

"As opposed to?" she asked sarcastically

"Alexander Gilbert," he said, matter-of-factly, "I decided about a month ago that I didn't like it as much as I thought I did."

--

_And there you have it. A little fun for what has been a very blah weekend for me. Hope you like it. I'm considering doing another round of a couple of these, just because they are super fun and super quick to write. Thoughts?_


	19. Ainsley Caris Grissom

_Remember how I told you a couple years (WOW, that long) ago that I love surprising Catherine? Well, I was reading a little and got inspired by jsandoz's story "Close Call". I hope this turns out as well as I think it might… This is set back with the other stories, so season sixish._

_--_

Sara stretched as she pushed the breakfast plate away from her and ran a hand over her seven month belly. Now that she was starting her third trimester, the little morning sickness she'd suffered was a distant memory and she was fully eating for two. Scrambled eggs with peanut butter and maple syrup were her current staple breakfast food, and her loving husband was only too happy to oblige. Her renewed obsession with chocolate covered grasshoppers also amused him, as she'd given them up around the same time she'd become a vegetarian. He delighted in teasing her that their daughter was going to follow in his footsteps. Sara usually put up a token protest, but secretly enjoyed the thought of a little brunette with sparkling eyes following Daddy around the yard, searching out bugs and watching, awestruck, as they crawled over her hands.

This breakfast followed her night off, and preceded what looked to be a very long shift sifting through piles of evidence that had come in with the last trash dump. It was not a task she relished, but it beat trying to roll herself under a car in her state.

"Finished, dear?" Grissom asked, kissing her cheek tenderly. Sara nodded and moved to rise. She still hadn't showered and was dressed in her nightclothes, which consisted of a pair of low-slung lounge pants and a tank top which had fit well at some point, but was nearly too small for her expanding figure. She rubbed at the base of her ribcage.

"Baby's got a fist in Mama's ribs," she commented. Grissom smiled and placed his hand over hers. They stayed that way for a minute and were then interrupted by a knock at the door. Husband and wife stared at each other for a moment and the knock came again, this time accompanied by a woman's voice.

"Grissom!" Catherine Willows called, "I know you're in there! You need to sign these evaluations, now!" The shamed look on Grissom's face was comical.

"Be there in a minute, Catherine!" he called out. Sara rose quickly, and hustled out of the room, smiling cheekily back at him as she went. He shook his head at her, chuckling as he moved toward the door. He opened it and leaned on the doorframe.

"Hi," he said, reaching for the papers she held. But Catherine pulled back.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked, sniffing the air, "at least for a cup of coffee." Grissom's smile twitched, but he stepped back to let her in.

--

Catherine shook her head at Grissom's actions. For a while he'd been on top of his paperwork, but recently had begun to slip again. It had helped when he'd spoken to Ecklie and had her appointed as co-supervisor or the shift. For the last year and a half she'd been in charge of Grissom, Sara and Greg's supervision and he'd taken charge of hers, Nick's and Warrick's. It didn't help, however, when he still forgot to sign the evaluations.

Catherine took the opportunity to study the house as she walked toward the kitchen. It seemed a bit chilly, even by Vegas indoor standards, and a fleece throw hung haphazardly over the arm of the sofa. There was a single plate on the table, but an extra juice glass caught her eye, as did the fact that the plate was covered with peanut butter smears, syrup and pieces of egg, a combination she knew Grissom wouldn't favor, simply because he had an aversion to peanuts. He'd told her years ago that he'd cut peanuts out of his diet to try and regulate his migraines. She pointed this out, and he chuckled again, said a friend had convinced him to give it another try.

He handed her a cup of coffee, sweetened to her liking. She glared at him over the rim of the cup, watching as he signed the documents. She sat down in the chair Sara had recently vacated and leaned back, settling in. He handed the papers back to her, and she set them on the table. Turning, she looked him in the eye and got serious.

"Gil," she said, "What has you so distracted?"

"What do you mean, Catherine?"

"You were getting better, turning in paperwork on time, actually coming out to drinks with the team, and now you've retreated again. And worse, this time, you've taken Sara with you."

Grissom didn't answer right away. Instead, he thought about the past few months, and the adjustments the baby had brought to his and Sara's lives. All the early morning doctor's appointments and shopping trips had been exciting and priceless for himself and Sara, but they had taken away from the group bonding that had been a focus of their early married days. He was still trying to formulate an answer when the shower came on upstairs. Catherine's gaze shot up from her coffee cup, a question in her eyes. He grinned sheepishly, and shrugged. She looked around, suddenly noticing the little changes; photographs on the bookshelves, a throw pillow under the blanket on the couch. A book, a novel, not a text book, lay open, resting to hold the page. Catherine shivered, and Grissom noticed. He rose and grabbed a purple sweatshirt from the hook by the front door. He handed it to her with an apologetic smile

"My wife likes to keep things cool," he said, as naturally as if he was discussing a fingerprint or DNA result, "not usually this cool, but trying to endure a Vegas summer in her condition," he let his voice trail.

"Your _wife_?" Catherine asked, completely ignoring the rest of Grissom's statement. He nodded. She froze.

"That usually works best if you put it on," Grissom teased, indicating the sweatshirt still in her hands. She shook her head at him, speechless still. They sat like that for a while, until a scratching at the back door caught Grissom's attention. He stood, and she heard him talking to someone. A minute later, a large boxer came bounding inside. He ran to her and began smelling her feet before jumping up and placing both paws on her knees. Startled, Catherine pulled back and almost fell backwards in her chair.

"Hey!" Grissom scolded, "Down!" The boxer turned, faced his master and reluctantly hopped down. He sat back on his haunches and rested his head in Catherine's lap, big brown eyes begging to be petted. She obliged him, scratching behind his ears.

"Sorry about his enthusiasm," Grissom apologized, "We've been working to calm him down and he's doing really well around Sara and I, but new faces are still too much for him."

"You have a wife and a dog?" Catherine asked, finally able to speak. Grissom nodded. The shower stopped and the dog's head shot up. He gave a happy bark and dash toward the stairs.

"How long have you been married?" Catherine asked. Grissom thought for a moment.

"A year and four months," he said after counting back in his head.

"That long, huh?" she asked. He nodded.

"So much for the shotgun wedding theory," she muttered. Grissom's grin grew suspiciously large.

"You're not hiding a kid around here, are you?" she asked. He chuckled.

"No," he said quickly, but unable to hide the grin. Catherine was unsure of what this was supposed to mean, but she was going to be late for work if she didn't leave soon, and Grissom's evaluations were due before Ecklie left, so she excused herself, leaving the sweatshirt behind. Only after she got to her car did she realize that she hadn't even gotten Mrs. Grissom's name.

--

That night was as hot as the day had been; an unusual feat for Vegas weather, as typically, the dry air cooled quickly. Tonight was a humid heat. Catherine looked up at the clouds which hung heavy, waiting to dump rain on the city. A brutal quadruple homicide had all hands on deck, and Sara looked miserable. She had her hair pulled up off the back of her neck and still mopped sweat off of it every couple minutes. She was covering the perimeter, voluntarily, and Catherine hadn't seen her look so tired in months. Sara went down on her knees to retrieve something from the grass and stayed down for several moments. Catherine watched her get back up with some difficulty. Grissom crossed the lawn, handed Sara a water bottle and engaged her in a quiet conversation. Even from a distance, Catherine could tell that Sara was defending herself.

"_She must be maxed out on overtime again,"_ Catherine mused. As she watched, Grissom leaned in close to Sara and pointed to the car. She reluctantly traded the camera for the keys and headed toward the vehicle.

"Sara!" Grissom called out. She turned, and smiled at the fact his right hand was formed into the _I Love You_ sign. Catherine chuckled to herself as she saw Sara return the gesture. Then she remembered all of Grissom's words from that morning.

"_My wife likes to keep things cool"_

"_He's doing really well around Sara and I"_

"_Trying to endure a Vegas summer in her condition-"_ Catherine froze again, and watched Sara as she stepped into the car. But the younger woman didn't look pregnant, at least not from this far away.

"Catherine!" Grissom's call pulled her attention away from Sara for a moment.

"When you're done with what you're doing I need you to run back to the lab with Sara, get started on some of those prints," he ordered.

"It's going to take some time," she said, indicating the hundreds of glass shards she was documenting.

"That's just fine," he said seeming unconcerned. Catherine chuckled as she returned to her work.

--

It was an hour later that Catherine loaded her evidence into the back of the Denali and hopped into the driver's seat. The car was chilly, much like Grissom's townhouse had been. Sara was lying down in the back seat, sleeping soundly. She stirred when Catherine called her name.

"You want to come up here, Mrs. Grissom?" Catherine asked with a smirk.

--

Three months later, Catherine cradled five week-old Ainsley Caris Grissom in her arms as she picked up the ringing phone. In typical new parent fashion, she'd practically had to shove Sara and Gil out the door so they could get to their date on time and so she could get a little quality time with her newborn goddaughter.

"She's fine, Gil," Catherine said before even letting the person on the other end speak, "and she's not going to sleep very well if you and Sara keep calling."

"Catherine?" Nick sounded surprised and confused.

"Oops."

--

_This was a long one… and I like it. As with most of these names, it means something. Ainsley means hermitage and Caris means love._


End file.
